Elastomeric materials have the ability to expand to fit over or around an object, and then retract to provide a snug fit around the object. Elastomeric materials can be used in garments to provide a snug fit, such as in active wear. Elastomeric materials can also form resilient and effective barriers, such as in the cuffs of thermal garments intended to retain body heat.
One example of a type of garment where both fit and barrier properties are important is personal hygienic products such as diapers. Elastomeric materials can be used in the waist, around the leg openings, and in the fasteners (for a diaper) or sides (for an underpants-type garment). The elastomeric materials in these regions can improve the overall fit of the garment, and also make it much easier to both don and remove the garment. The elastomeric materials also act as resilient barriers, improving the containment capabilities of the garment while still allowing comfort and free movement to the wearer.
Elastomeric materials can be expensive and producing thin films of expensive material can therefore reduce cost. However, producing thin films can be complicated due to tearing and pinholing.
There remains a need for an inexpensive elastomeric film, or an inexpensive laminate of an elastomeric film that is bonded to one or more layers of substrate, such as fabric. There also remains a need for an elastomeric film or laminate that has good elastomeric properties, such as permanent set. Such a film or laminate can be suitable for improving the fit and comfort of garments and personal care items, including limited-use and disposable items.